1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable, self-contained, fluid system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid changing systems are known in the art consisting of a pump and a bucket using a tube to pull oil from an engine. These systems are bulky, top heavy, easy to spill, difficult to empty.